


Sinners

by ScientificCorgi



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, No wives, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientificCorgi/pseuds/ScientificCorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Colin are having their first dance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is a little thing I wrote at midnight.  
> The song is 'Sinners' by Lauren Aquilina

The dance floor suddenly parted to make way for their first dance. At first, Colin didn't notice; he was relishing Ryan's mesmerizing blue eyes, hardly believing his own.

"Col," Ryan whispered, so only Colin could hear him. "we don't want to miss our first dance."

With a gentle tug on his sleeve, the couple made their way towards the empty space. The faced each other, hands joining. Ryan rested his head on Colin's and they both slowly began swaying as the song began.

_Our lives are stories, waiting to be told._  
_In search of silver linings, we discover gold,_  
_And judgement taught us that our hearts were wrong._  
_But they're the ones that we'll look down upon._  
-  
_The rules say our emotions don't comply._  
_But we'll defy the rules until we die._

Colin glanced around the blue-tinted room and spotted familiar faces. Brad, Wayne and Jonathan were observing silently from the side, standing beside one another with glasses in their hands. All three were smiling, their eyes wet with tears that have not fallen. Jeff and Chip had their arms around each other's shoulders, standing by the buffet.

_So let's be sinners to be saints,_  
_And let's be winners by mistake._  
_The world may disapprove, but my world is only you,_  
_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me._

Sensing he was close to tears, Colin buried his head against Ryan's chest. He listened to his regular heartbeat and slowed his breath to be in sync with it. Ryan held Colin's hand against the smaller man's back, stroking his fingers with his own. Right now, this was all they wanted to do; gently swaying to calming music, listening to each other's breathing and their hearts faintly beating. If Ryan could speak, he would say that this is what heaven's like.

_You showed me feelings I've never felt before._  
_We're making enemies, knocking on the Devil's door._  
_But how can me you, expect me not to eat,_  
_When the forbidden fruit tastes to sweet?_

Ryan decided to look around at the crowd just like Colin did. Drew and Aisha were not too far away from Jeff and Chip. They were talking to each other with silent works but kept their eyes fixated on Ryan and Colin. Greg was sat at the bar, beer in hand, looking through his slightly misty glasses. Ryan was sure that later Greg would either be passed out on the floor or drunkenly singing karaoke. By now, Heather had emerged and was standing with Drew and Aisha. Her cheeks looked as if they were stained red from crying.

_So let's be sinners to be saints,_  
_And let's be winners by mistake._  
_The world may disapprove, but my world is only you,_  
_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me._

Colin remembers the first time they met; backstage at the Whose line Is It Anyway? UK studio a couple of decades ago. Their first scene together was a Helping Hands game: even when they first met, they were all ready hugging.  
Ryan thinks back the proposal two months ago. Colin came home later than usual and asked if they could throw a house-warming party since they just moved in together. Wayne, Jeff, Chip, Greg, Brad, Drew and Heather came the next day with gifts and heart-warming messages. In the middle of the party, Colin and Ryan were dancing when Colin pulled a blue velvet box from his jacket pocket.

_Our hearts are too ruthless to break,_  
_Let's start fires for heaven's sake._  
_Our hearts are too ruthless to break,_  
_Let's start fires for heaven's sake._  
_Our hearts are too ruthless to break,_  
_Let's start fires for heaven's sake._  
_Our hearts are too ruthless to break._

The song was nearing its end, and Ryan looked down into Colin's watery brown eyes and smiled. Colin returned the smile and they held each other tighter. After a few moments, Ryan put his head on Colin's again. The older man felt a drop of liquid on his head, dampening his bright white hair. Knowing that Ryan was crying, Colin shed some silent tears into his black suit.

_So let's be sinners to be saints,_  
_And let's be winners by mistake._  
_The world may disapprove, but my world is only you,_  
_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me._

Ryan and Colin stopped swaying and stared into each other's eyes, tears staining their faces; but right now, they didn't care. Colin wrapped his arms around the taller man's torso and hugged tightly (minding his pained back), not wanting to let go. Ryan did the same then lifted Colin's face to be as level as possible with his. Ryan carefully planted his lips on the older man's and both quickly melted into the kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, eyes still locked on to the other's. The crowd around them erupted into applause and for a second, they thought they were back on Whose Line?. Finally, Ryan and Colin could be truly happy.

_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me._


End file.
